Danny, warrior of the Mint Watch
by KR Ausanite
Summary: Danny gets the Omnitrix belonging to Bad Ben. He becomes a hero, and will one day find his true destiny! Thanks for SaurusRock625 for allowing me to adopt this story.
1. Abandoned and the Watch

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10 or Gundam

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling/alien forms"**

=Danny's Room=

A lone boy was sitting alone in his room trying to take his mind off of the events that had recently transpired. The boy in question was a fourteen year old with black hair that spiked forward, lightly tanned skin, and mint green eyes. He was wearing a baggy white tee shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and no shoes. This is Daniel James Fenton. But most people just call him Danny.

Normally, he was a kind and happy young man, but today was different. Instead of kindness showing in his eyes, there was nothing but depression and rage showing in them. The reason? Well, that all started earlier that day.

You see, earlier that same day Danny's ex-friends Sam and Tucker had abandoned him just so they could be popular. Already feeling heartbroken and alone, his day just got worse when Dash and the rest of his football cronies ended up cornering him after school and beat him to a pulp! Thankfully, a boy passing by stopped them then left them in a bloody pulp and took Danny to the nurse's office. Danny's parents and sister took him home to rest up after being suspended from school for his own protection.

But now, the poor lad sat alone in his room in an attempt to figure out where everything had gone wrong with his life. However, he was currently coming up with a blank. Danny clenched his fists until they bled.

"I don't understand… what did I do to possibly deserve all this negativity that has happened to me? How is any of this my fault?" Danny asked himself.

That was when a mint green light began to illuminate the dark room that Danny had locked himself in. He looked up to see something odd at the foot of his bed. It looked to be a sleek white wristwatch that had a square faceplate. The faceplate was black with mint green lines forming a design that looked like the outline of an hourglass. It was glowing with immense power. But next to it was an envelope.

'Dear Daniel,

You must be curious as to who I am, and what this watch is. Well, I can't tell you my name just yet, but I will tell you about the watch. It is actually my greatest creation known as the Omnitrix. With it, the wearer is capable of transforming into over one million different alien species and can freely use their powers. But I fear that it may one day fall into the wrong hands. This is why I have sent it to you, Daniel.

I have observed your life for longer than you know, Daniel. I know that you are a kind and gentle soul who would never use the power of the Omnitrix for your own gain. For these reasons and a few others, I have chosen you to wield my Omnitrix from this point on. I know that you may not come to a decision right away, but I trust that you will make the right choice.

Signed, a friend'

After rereading the letter a few times, Danny thought about what he could do with such a device like the Omnitrix. He could use it to take his revenge against all those that have ever wronged him. He could take over the entire Earth, and maybe even the universe if he chose to do so. But then he thought about something else.

Instead of using it for a petty thing like revenge, Danny could instead use its power to help people. He could use the Omnitrix to become a superhero and save millions of lives in the process. He might even find his true purpose in life if he decided to wear this device.

Danny made his decision right then and there. He reached out, grabbed the Omnitrix, and put it on his left wrist. It clamped on and beeped a few times to show that it had keyed itself into his DNA.

=Danny's Saviour=

After dropping Danny off at the nurse then heading back to the pile of jocks and breaking the legs of Dash. The boy that had saved Danny went to his own home. The boy had red hair that spiked in the front, lightly tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. The boy wore a red baggy shirt with a black jacket over the top, blue baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

"so that is who he has chosen huh" the boy said to himself entering his house. _'well he is going to need my help with some of the ghosts and aliens that are going to coming soon'_


	2. Testing and meeting Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Ben 10 or Gundam

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling/alien forms/data on aliens"**

=Woods=

Danny was out in the woods on the outskirts of Amity Park fiddling with the Omnitrix. He figured that since he was now stuck with it, he should at least learn how to use the darn thing. He placed two fingers on the faceplate of the Omnitrix, and a mint green coloured hollo-wheel appeared. The wheel had the faces of the aliens that were currently available to him, which Danny assumed was the system, that he was supposed to use to select an alien.

Finally, Danny came upon a certain alien that had a face that was akin to an overgrown battery. He removed his fingers, and the faceplate slid back to reveal the core of the Omnitrix which had popped up. He pressed his hand down on the core, and was engulfed in a flash of mint green light.

Danny's body began to shrink until he was only about a foot tall, and his skin became black and metallic. His body took on a m ore cylindrical form similar to a battery. His head was the same as his body, only it had a prominent chin. Danny also had two bolts on his arms, pointed stumpy legs, and a mint green lightning bolt on the front and back of his body. On his back there was a black plus mark at the top of his head, and a minus symbol on the bottom of his head. His eyes were also mint green, and the Omnitrix dial had relocated itself to the top of his head.

" **BUZZSHOCK"** Danny yelled in a squeaky voice like if someone had just inhaled helium.

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Nosedeenian/Megawatt**

 **Given Name: Buzzshock**

 **Commonly referred to as Megawatts, Nosedeenians are very tricky and mischievous breeds of aliens. Their diminutive stature and battery-like body shapes make them a real terror to catch. These creatures feed on electricity. It doesn't matter if its man-made or natural, if there's a ready supply of electrical power around you can be sure that it will feed on the stuff. However, Nosedeenians don't just absorb electrical power for food. They also use the excess electrical currents to power up their own natural electrical attacks.**

 **They can also turn themselves into living electricity, which allows them to travel through things like telephone wires. And if one of them gets literally cut in half? No problem! Nosedeenians just form clones of themselves from their missing halves, which can absorb back into their bodies at a later time! This makes them even trickier to catch.**

 **Howver, for every trick up one's sleeve there's always a way to counter it. Nosedeenians can be trapped by glass since electrical currents are unable to pass through the stuff. It's also not a good idea for a Nosedeenian to absorb too much electricity. This could cause them to overload with power.**

Buzzshock looked down at himself, and almost gasped in shock. He recognized this alien as a Megawatt that he had heard about from when his family took a trip to Sparksville. So he knew of all the powers that these little guys had in their bodies.

"I'm a Megawatt? Huh, that's useful" Buzzshock said to himself. "oh, am I going to have fun with Tucker with this guy"

That was when he saw something strange in the distance. It didn't look like a human, and it certainly wasn't Bigfoot! So being the curious little Nosedeenian that he is, Buzzshock decided to investigate. He used his electrical powers to propel himself through the air, cackling like a madman as he did.

When he got back to Amity Park, Buzzshock saw something that made his blood boil. It was what appeared to be a ghostly biker teen. He had greasy, shoulder length blonde hair, pale grey skin, and green eyes. He wore the stereotypical biker clothes which included a black leather jacket. His shadow seemed to be alive, and was holding something by the arms as the guy beat it up. Or should I say beat her up?

Being restrained by the living shadow was a girl that looked around Danny's age, but he could easily tell that she was a ghost. She had green hair, red eyes, and pale skin. Her lips had purple lipstick on them, and her clothing suggested that she lived in the 70's or 80's before her death. She was wearing a red jacket over a black shirt that left her stomach exposed, a red skirt with fishnet stockings underneath, and a pair of black high heels.

However, she was currently bruised in the face due to this guy beating her up, and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Her lower lip was bleeding a little ectoplasm due to being split, and she was barely conscious.

" **FOR THE LAST TIME, KITTY! YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY GIRL AGAIN!"** ordered the boy ghost.

Buzzshock made a knowing guess that this guy must be an abusive boyfriend that the girl had dumped. He must not have taken too kindly to it, and was retaliating by beating the crap out of his ex. The now named Kitty struggled to open her one good eye, and spat in the boy's face.

"Never! I'd sooner be dead for good then **EVER** get back together with a cheating bastard like **YOU** , Johnny 13" Kitty growled out.

Johnny started seeing red from such a comment. He reared back his fist in an attempt to knock Kitty's teeth out, but stopped when a flash of mint green light came from behind him. Turning around expecting to find a human with a torch shinning at them but instead he saw a 12 foot tall dinosaur being with a green sash across its chest with a mint green symbol on it, and black briefs with a white waistband.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own species?"

All Johnny could do was fall into his butt and piss his pants. Johnny's shadow took one look at the dinosaur and just ran for it. Kitty barely able to see anything looked up to see Johnny being lifted up by the dinosaur and then being thrown into what remained of his bike destroying it even more. With the strength she had left, Kitty used her banishing kiss on Johnny sending him somewhere far away.

Danny looked to kitty as she slumped to the ground. Getting over his shock at she did, he changed back to normal and ran over to her to check her vitals. Picking her up bridal style after finding that she was still alive, Danny took her to his house so he could take better care of her injuries.

=Danny's Saviour=

He was currently dealing with some ghosts that had come to the human world. One claimed to be the best hunter in the ghost zone and the others were looking for a friend of theirs.

"I will deal with you three in a moment" the boy said turning towards the hunter. "But first you need to be dealt with"

"What is a puny human going to do against me, Skuller the greatest hunter in the ghost zone?" Skuller gloated.

"Sword Strike" the boy said as he was surrounded by a blue light.

KRDrive: done.

Danny's aliens:

Buzzshock: Nosedeenian

Humungousaur: Vaxasaurian

Heatblast: Pyronite

Upgrade: Galvanic Mechamorph

Water Hazard: Orishan

Kickin Hawk: Unknown Species

Jetray: Aerophibian

Nanomech: Nanochip

Gavattack: Galilean

Diamondhead: Petrosapien


	3. Secret Revealed and The Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10 or Gundam

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling/alien forms/data on aliens"**

=Fenton Household=

In the Fenton household, Maddie and jack were currently working on filling a lawsuit against the school due to the amount of bullying that has been allowed to progress throughout the years. Neither parent could believe that Danny had been bullied to this degree for so long and didn't even think to tell them. Then again, Danny did have a habit of trying to solve his problems with help from no one.

Still, this didn't make either parent feel any less guilty about how they failed to notice the way their child was being treated up until this point. The two of them had resolved to help their son through these difficult times, but they needed Danny to open up to them first.

Jazz had gone to the school to try and do a little digging through the files of the school's student database while her parents worked on this lawsuit. Jazz knew that a majority of the teachers and staff at Casper High favoured the popular kids, and it sickened her as to how hypocritical these pathetic excuses for teachers could be! Kissing up to the popular crowd.

"With the information that jazz has been supplying for us, we should have this lawsuit up and running within the next few days" jack said.

Maddie nodded in agreement. No one messes with her baby boy and gets away with it! Especially while she's still breathing! They heard the front door open, and looked up expecting to see jazz. Instead, they found Danny holding an unconscious girl in his arms. And what's worse is that the girl looked like she had recently taken a major beating!

" **DANY, WHAT HAPPENED!? WHO IS THIS GIRL?!"** Maddie asked.

She was worried about this girl's overall physical health, but she was also a bit concerned for her son due to the fact that this was a ghost. Jack could also tell that this girl was a ghost due to the fact that she was bleeding ectoplasm instead of human blood. However, his usual instinct to yell "ghost" and attack were far outweighed by the fact that this girl definitely needed help.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to get the first aid kit" Danny ordered.

Maddie didn't like the fact that her son had basically just given her an order, but she let it slide considering that this was a definite emergency. She ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, while jack went to get an IV Drip. He knew that this ghost would need an ectoplasm transfusion, and he just so happen to have a bag of the stuff.

Danny meanwhile was monitoring Kitty's pulse, but soon chuckled at realizing she was a ghost so she doesn't have a heartbeat. He took a look at Kitty's sleeping face, and smiled at how peaceful she looked. But that smile soon turned into a frown when he saw all of the damage she took. While his dad hooked up the IV to Kitty's arm, Danny took the first aid kit from his mom, and started trying to fix up the damage.

Kitty had multiple bruises on her face, quite a few lacerations on her arms that needed to be stitched up, a fractured leg, a black eye, and a split lip that had since stopped bleeding ectoplasm. Danny didn't understand why anyone would do something like this, but he didn't like it! Danny had been taught at a young age that one must always respect women and treat them with the rights they deserve. Seeing that someone had the audacity to do this to a woman or any age made Danny's blood boil as he unconsciously reached for the Omnitrix.

Maddie tapped her son on the shoulder, snapping him out of his temporary rage fit. He looked at his mother who was wiping the sweat from her brow.

"So, what's the prognosis?" Danny asked.

Maddie sighed as she put away the medical supplies.

"Well aside from the bruises, lacerations and black eye, the biggest injury was a fractured femur. I was able to set that back into place with minimal problems. The lacerations weren't much of a problem since they aren't very deep, but we should probably keep her here so she can make a full recovery" Maddie informed.

Danny nodded at this information. He felt relieved that kitty would be okay, but he was still pretty wary due to his parents being ghost hunters.

"Now, why don't you tell us exactly what happened before you brought her home with you" Maddie said.

Danny knew this wasn't a request, and started to tell his parents everything that had happened. He told them of how he had received the Omnitrix, and turned into a Megawatt by using it. He also told them about Johnny 13, and how he was beating kitty senseless while using his shadow to hold her down. He also told them about how he fought Johnny or scared Johnny using a different alien that resembled a dinosaur, and how kitty dealt the finishing blow suing some sort of strange kiss based attack.

Suffice to say, Danny's parents were surprised by this turn of events. However, they were very proud of their son for saving kitty from what might've been a fate that was far worse than death! They asked Danny to demonstrate what the Omnitrix could do. Flipping through the aliens Danny had available he landed on one that had looked to be covered in rocks.

Danny started to grow bulky and grew to around 5 feet. His entire body started to be covered in rocks. His hands changed to only having three fingers along with his feet only having three toes. His kin changed to a reddish-brown. At the centre of his body looked to be a molten lava core like a planets.

" **GRAVATTACK"** Danny said finishing the transformation.

 **Alien Database**

 **Species name: Galilean**

 **Given name: Gravattack**

 **Galileans are bulky, rock armoured aliens. They are reddish-brown in colour and have a red/orange core on the centre of their chest, and have four reddish-brown fingers and three grey toes. They have black markings on their face, as well as a big mouth.**

 **When rolled up into their planetary sphere form, it is notable that their rocky plating fuses to resemble continents with their black markings looking similar to oceans; their core is hidden as well as a result.**

 **Galileans have the ability to manipulate gravity; to either make objects lighter than air or incredibly heavy. Galileans can levitate via gravity manipulation. They can also change its direction, causing targets to fly upwards or horizontally, as if they are falling. Additionally, targets can be made to fly in the air at great speed.**

 **Galileans can make objects orbit around them and can roll up into a planetary sphere.**

 **If a Galilean takes large amounts of damage to their core, they could meltdown and explode, much like an actual planet.**

"This is very interesting" Maddie said looking around Danny's new self.

"Yeah, but what is that?" Jack asked pointing to the magma core.

"Now clue but I rather not find out soon" Danny said pressing the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead changing him back to normal. That's when Danny noticed the papers on the kitchen table. "Hey, what's with the papers you have there?"

"Oh, those are for a lawsuit your mother and I are filling against your school" jack said as he and Maddie walked back to the table.

"Oh, okay" Danny replied.

He just went back to staring at kitty with this odd feeling in his chest returning full blast. Danny has never really felt anything like this before, and it both confused him and excited him. But Danny's eyes widened when the full reality of what his parents were up to hit him full force.

"Wait. What?" Danny asked.

=With Jazz=

Jazz was currently bard at work searching through the computer database at the high school. She needed to find evidence that the teachers and faculty were doing a poor job at stopping the bullying problem. After a few more minutes of searching, jazz found something interesting about the grades.

"What's this?" jazz asked her.

It was a list of Danny and dash's grades, but something was clearly off about them. Where dash had straight A's on all his subjects, Danny had either F's, absences or tardiest. But this wasn't right. Danny had always been very punctual and always kept up with his studies! SO why would the grading system say this stuff? Unless…

"They've been giving Danny's grades to Dash!" Jazz said in realization.

She quickly began to copy this information onto a flash drive that she always kept in case of an emergency. She would take it home with her so that her parents could print it and use it as evidence for their case. Jazz gained a dark look in her eyes.

"They will PAY for what they've been doing to my little brother!" Jazz said to herself.

She didn't even notice the subtle purple glow coming from her eyes. A glow that would help her fights alongside her little brother in future battles!

=Danny's Saviour=

Currently he was running for his life since one the ghost had the power of fire and was currently chucking fire balls at him demanding for the location of their friend. The other two watched in amusement at the fire powered friend and the human running for his life.

" **get back and tell where she is!"** yelled the female ghost who had long, flaming, teal hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face and purple lipstick. Her eyes are green. Her clothing is attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots.

"Desiree, do you think we should stop Ember?" asked the female shadow ghost.

"No, let's give a few more minutes till she tuckers out Penelope" the green skinned female ghost replied. She had long black hair and red eyes. She wore what looked to be a harem girl's outfit.

"Okay, I have enough of this" he said crossing his arms in front of him. "KAMIKI BURNING"

In an explosion of fire, the boy started to gain armour. His shoulder, chest, forearms, knees and feet gained red armour with translucent parts to them. The remained was white amour with a sword strapped to the back of his waist.

"Fight fire with fire" he said turning around and charging Ember.

Desiree and Penelope weren't worried when the boy changed and charged at Ember. They knew how strong she was and that the boy had no chance. That changed quickly when the boy grabbed one of the fireballs Ember threw and hurled it back but bigger and more intense.

They both quickly charged in and grabbed Ember before he could strike her with his sword.

"Are you willing to listen now?"

KRDrive: done

I am going to need you guys to help with future chapters. Next chapter will be Kitty and Danny getting to know each other more, Danny's parent getting more information for their lawsuit, and Ember, Desiree, Penelope and Danny's saviour finally have a talk. Chapter 5 will be about the boy and all shall be revealed.


End file.
